Chroniques d'un Ninja
by Alice-In-A-Mad-Wonderland
Summary: Kisame a le champ libre: un mois tout seul. Il va en profiter pour se faire plaisir, et ça, dans tout les sens du terme ! Attention: en plus d'être débutante en FanFic, il y aura que du slash dans la fic. En plus, le rating M se justifie, et ce, à chaque chapitre ! Âmes sensibles, ne pas cliquer ;) !


**Titre : _Chronique d'un Ninja_**

**Auteur : _AliceInAMadWonderland_**

**Rating : _M_**

**Catégorie : _Slash_**

**Couple : _Kisame x ?_**

**Avertissements : _Comme vous l'avez vu plus haut, c'est rating M et catégorie Slash donc n'espérez pas ne pas avoir de lemon ;) !_**

**Disclaimer : _A mon plus grand dam, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (avec moi ce serait classé porn.. euh... interdit au moins de 18 ans U_U")._**

**Notes : _Oui je sais j'ai aucun délai de publication mais c'est parce que quand je commence une fic, j'ai du mal à finir... Je vais essayer de finir celles que j'ai commencées ^^._**

****Warning :******_** Un petit lemon (solo pour l'instant, désolée ;) !) vous attends dans ce chapitre :) !_  
_**_**

* * *

Ca y est, c'était fini. Le démon à sept queues venait d'être scellé. Les membres de l'Akatsuki regardaient le corps inanimé de son hôte tomber par terre. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise et aux yeux oranges.

_"Pour la première fois qu'on a UNE hôte, pourquoi ça doit tomber sur une belle jeune femme ? Parmi tout les habitants possibles, on va quand même pas me dire que ceux de Taki n'ont pas pu choisir une moche ?"_ se demandait Kisame pour lui-même.

Kisame se demandait toujours à peu près la même chose quand sa cible était une femme ou que Pain confiait aux autres membres de l'Akatsuki le meurtre d'une femme. A croire que le monde ne voulait garder que les moches.

Eh oui, il ne faut pas croire. Ce n'est pas parce que Kisame a la peau bleue qu'il est forcément inexpérimenté avec les femmes. Au contraire, de toute l'Akatsuki, Kisame était celui qui avait le tableau de chasse (non-mortel) le plus grand. Il s'amusait toujours à compter ses "proies": actuellement, il en était à 180. Eh oui, Kisame avait réussi non pas à séduire 180 femmes, mais à jouir en 180 femmes différentes. La différence était de taille car son "plus gros concurrent", Deidara, disait "avoir séduit 56 femmes".

_"Pff... Petit joueur va !"_ ricanait toujours Kisame en repensant aux propos du blondinet.

Il regarda encore une fois le corps de Fû et prit la parole :

"Bon ! Maintenant qu'on a extrait le démon, on fait quoi ?

\- Comme tu viens de le dire, nous venons d'extraire un démon à queues. Celui à 7 queues : Nanabi. Il nous reste donc encore 8 démons à trouver. Votre mission est de chercher le plus d'informations possibles sur ces démons et leurs hôtes: Ichibi et Gobi. Démons à 1 et 5 queues. A vous de trouver des informations sur eux. Lorsque vous serez certains de vous, appelez les autres et nous décideront de la capture. C'est tout."

Après sa réponse, l'avatar immatériel de Pain disparu, ainsi que celui de Konan qui disparaissait toujours après lui. S'en suivirent les autres membres après de brefs échanges.

* * *

Kisame se releva et s'étira. Quand même, quelle idée de rester trois jours et trois nuits sans pouvoir bouger ! Ses muscles lui faisaient mal et si jamais un combat devait éclaté, ce serait pas joli. Oh non pas pour Kisame. Il serait tellement en colère de se faire agresser maintenant qu'il pourrait repeindre avec le sang de ses victimes la grotte dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Tu crois pas que Pain pourrait améliorer sa technique pour qu'on ait pas à rester des jours sans bouger ? A la fin on est plein de courbatures.

\- ... Kisame, je te laisse."

Kisame restait là à regarder son équipier se lever et sortir de la grotte. Il haussa les épaules et ramassa son épée Samehada. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Itachi partait seul de son côté. A force, il s'y était fait. Kisame sortit à son tour et savoura la lumière du soleil qui se levait. Il prit le sentier que lui et Itachi avait emprunté avant le scellement de Nanabi et une fois arrivé en bas, il s'étira encore une fois.

_"Pff... Je suis complètement cassé... Je crois que je vais aller à la source thermale qu'on a vu en arrivant." _se dit Kisame.

Il se dirigea vers la forêt qui menait à la dîte source. La traverser ne lui prit pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes mais en revanche il fallait monter pour aller là où il voulait. Cette fois-ci ce fut une heure qu'il mit. Il regarda l'établissement et les alentours.

_"Parfait. Cette source est bien perchée au dessus de la forêt. Si jamais il doit y avoir des idiots qui pensent pouvoir toucher ma prime, je les verrais arriver de loin. Hé hé hé. En plus, l'endroit n'a pas l'air si mal que ça. C'est pas trop grand mais c'est pas non plus une cabane de pêche."_

Kisame poussa le rideau et entra. Il se déchaussa et détaillait le hall. C'était basique: le sol, les murs et la plafond étaient en planches. Lisses en plus. Il souria en pensant que le proprio prenait soin des lieux. Il s'avança vers le couloir de droite où le symbole des hommes était marqué.

"Déjà, trois choses mon gars."

La voix arrêta Kisame. Il se retourna et dévisagea son interlocutrice.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Déjà de un, c'est pas un moulin ici. On entre pas comme ça sans rien dire. On vient à l'accueil et on signe le registre.

Kisame fixa la vieille qui le dévisageait aussi. Il sourit mentalement qu'elle avait du caractère l'aïeule. Il aimait bien ça. Par contre il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle lui donne des ordres, mais bon. C'était son établissement donc il allait devoir suivre les règles car après tout, il avait BESOIN de se détendre dans de l'eau bien chaude. Il fit donc demi-tour et s'avança vers le livre que la vieille lui montrait. Il écrivit son nom, Kisame Hoshigaki, et indiqua son sexe, masculin évidemment. Une fois cela fait, il regarda la vieille droit dans les yeux puis retourna vers le couloir.

\- Ensuite de deux, c'est pas gratuit ici. On vient à l'accueil et on paie.

\- Vous auriez pas pu le dire avant ?! s'énerva Kisame

\- Tu sais, si t'ai pas content, tu peux toujours t'en aller, lui répondit la vieille.

Sans se laisser démonter, Kisame retourna vers l'accueil. Il sortit son porte feuille et posa l'argent sur le comptoir. Il regarda encore la patronne qui ne cessait de le dévisager. Il grimaça un peu puis déposa encore de l'argent sur le comptoir. Cette fois-ci la veille le ramassa et le mit dans sa poche.

\- Bon séjour parmis nous.

Kisame retourna encore vers le couloir mais il fallait croire que le sort s'acharnait: la vieille le rappela encore une fois.

\- Bon ça commence à bien faire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!

\- Les armes sont interdites ici. Donc vous allez poser tous vos petits instruments de torture ninja dans le casier.

\- Je n'ai que mon épée. Et comme vous le voyez, elle n'a pas l'air d'être très tranchante, répondit-il en lui montrant Samehada.

\- Une épée est une épée. Allez hop, dans le casier.

\- Et qui dit que vous n'allez pas essayer de me tuer pour mon argent une fois que j'aurais le dos tourné ?

\- Peut-être parce que je ne veux pas avoir mauvaise réputation sans doute ? répliqua la vieille avec ironie. Dans le casier.

\- Hmpf. Non.

\- Très bien. Suivez-moi alors, ronchonna la vieille.

Kisame la laissa passer devant lui et se laissa guider dans le couloir. Une fois arrivé au fond du couloir, elle sortit un trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte.

\- Voici votre chambre, Same.

Kisame inspecta les lieux. La chambre avait l'air confortable. Le matelas était près de la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur toute la forêt. Le meublement était léger mais suffisant. La vieille rentra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le placard qu'elle ouvrit avec une autre clé du trousseau.

\- Maintenant, mettez votre épée dedans. Le casier est dans votre chambre, et en plus il est fermé à clé. Donc vous n'avez pas avoir peur qu'on vous la vole ou que je vous plante avec, le nargua la maîtresse des lieux.

Kisame grogna un peu mais se décida à mettre son épée dans le placard. Une fois cela fait, la vieille le ferma à clé et rangea le trousseau dans sa poche.

\- La clé est à l'accueil si vous voulez prendre votre couteau de boucher pour vous entraîner pendant votre séjour."

Sur ces mots, la vieille tourna les talons et ferma la porte de la chambre. Kisame regarda la porte quelques instants puis soupira. Il s'alongea sur le matelas et regarda le plafond. Il sentit ses muscles le tirer encore. Il pris cela pour un signe du destin et se releva. Il prit des serviettes dans la commode de la chambre et suivit les indications qui menaient au vestiaire de la source. Il inspecta les casiers et vit que tous était vide.

_"Parfait. Je suis sûr d'être seul maintenant."_ sourit Kisame.

Il déboutonna sa veste de l'Akatsuki et enleva le reste de ses vêtements. Une fois qu'il ne portait plus que son caleçon il hésita. Il le gardait ou pas ?

_"Bah de toute façon je suis seul du côté des mecs. Je risque pas de faire de jaloux. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que la bête attirera quelqu'un chez les femmes ? J'en banderai presque..." _se disait Kisame en enlevant son dernier vêtement. Une fois nu, Kisame s'étira encore une fois et cette fois-ci se permit des mouvements plus indécents comme par exemple quelques coups de bassin vers l'avant ou encore écarter les jambes afin de faire quelques courts va-et-viens sur sa verge pour se décalotter. Kisame repris ses serviettes et avança vers la source. Il les posa sur le bord et rentra dans l'eau.

_"Oh bon sang... Qu'est-ce que c'est bon..."_

L'effet de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles avait eu pour effet de laisser Kisame complètement pantois. Son corps qui le tiraillaient pas plus tard que tout à l'heure était à présent sa plus grande source de plaisir. Il chercha un endroit où s'asseoir. Quand il en trouva un, il s'assit et l'eau lui arrivait jusqu'au cou. Il se pencha un peu en arrière et laissa l'eau lui enlevait tout ses problèmes. Il ne comptait plus le temps qui passait tellement c'était agréable. Il avait pris soin de regarder à l'entrée du bain les horaires et vit que l'accès était illimité au long du séjour. S'il le voulait, Kisame pourrait rester là toute la journée sans bouger. Après un long moment, Kisame releva et la tête et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Pas n'importe quel sourire. Un sourire pervers. Celui qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une femme. Ce sourire n'était pas un sourire qu'il arborait à l'idée de prendre une femme oh non ! Il n'affichait ce sourire que quand il savait que l'orgasme serait intense.

Ce qui avait fait que Kisame sourit comme ça était une bosse bleue à la surface de l'eau. A travers la vapeur il la voyait clairement, une bosse au sommet bleu violet qui surplombait un océan. Ne résistant pas, Kisame tendit la main et caressait du bout de l'ongle cette "bosse". La sensation lui donna des frissons à tel point qu'il en ferma les yeux et n'y tenant plus, il prit non pas la bosse en main, mais carrément un tronc de chêne. Sa main faisait de longs et lents allers-retours sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Il ne retenait aucune ses gémissements et laisser le plaisir le guider. Il écarta plus les jambes et alla plus vite. Il réduisit l'amplitude de ses mouvements pour se concentrer uniquement sur les centimètres près de son gland. Kisame ouvrit enfin les yeux pour contempler sa main qui n'existait plus que pour lui faire du bien. Il n'était pas peu fier de son sexe qu'il jugeait plutôt imposant. Qui plus est, les femmes qu'il avait baisées ne disait pas le contraire. Rien qu'en pensant à elles, Kisame ne put retenir un ultime gémissement et ce fut dans un grand mouvement de haut en bas qui baissa tout son prépuce, irradiant son corps d'un plaisir extrême que Kisame jouit. Il haletait fort et regarda son sexe revenir à des proportions qui lui permettaient de le ranger dans son caleçon. Puis son regard se dirigea vers son torse que son orgasme avait strié de longs traits blancs bien épais. Il resta un moment comme ça puis décida de sortir de son bain.

_"Hmm... Quoi de mieux qu'une journée qui commence par une matinée dans une source thermale et un orgasme provoqué par sa propre main ?"_ se délecta Kisame.

Il se dirigea vers les douches et laissa l'eau, moins chaude que dans la source, le nettoyer de sa semence. Une fois que cela fut fait, Kisame prit une serviette, s'essuya et la noua à sa taille puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois dedans, il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa tomber sa serviette avant de s'allonger sur son matelas. Maintenant que ses muscles ne lui faisaient plus mal et qu'il s'était offert un petit entretien de son matériel génital, Kisame se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire.

_"Itachi est parti je ne sais où sans me dire où il va. Ca veut dire qu'il va encore mettre du temps à revenir. La dernière fois, j'ai eu droit à un mois en solo. J'espère que j'aurais encore un mois cette fois-ci. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"_

Après s'être demandé cela, Kisame fixa le plafond. Une courant d'air vint lui apporter la réponse: ce dernier souffla sur le sexe du ninja, provoquant chez lui un début d'érection. Kisame releva la tête et regarda son sexe puis sourit.

_"Si c'est un signe du destin, je suis pas contre. Après tout, pourquoi dirais-je non à un petit mois remplis de sexe ? Ce serait égoïste de ma part de priver des jolies filles d'une si bonne compagnie." _pensa Kisame pour lui même.

Celui-ci se releva et partit chercher ses vêtements dans le vestiaires, là où il les avait oubliés. Une fois qu'il se fut rhabillé, il hésita: est-ce qu'il prenait Samehada ou la laissait là ? Il opta pour la deuxième solution. Après tout, il n'allait pas se taper des filles au milieu des broussailles donc il reviendrait dans sa chambre. Il laissa sa veste aussi dans la chambre avant de partir. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il alla à l'accueil. La vieille était toujours là.

"Dites-moi, il y a une ville pas loin ?

La vieille le dévisagea quelques instants puis remit le nez dans son livre.

\- Oui. Au croisement allez à droite et marchez pendant quelques minutes. Vous trouverez une grande ville."

Kisame sourit. Une grande ville dit beaucoup de femmes. Cela le mit d'excellente humeur au point qu'il laissa un peu d'argent à la vieille pour l'avoir renseigné. Après tout, c'est pas comme s'il était pauvre. Il pouvait se permettre ça. Kisame sortit donc de l'auberge partit avec à l'esprit un objectif précis: ce ne sera pas une de ses mains qui lui donnerait un nouvel orgasme aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Hello little Neko ^^ !**

**Bon bah je débute certes mais n'hésitez à me laisser vos critiques et vos avis en reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :3 !  
Si vous voulez être avertis de la suite, followez la fic ;) !**


End file.
